The Wizard and I
'The Wizard and I' is the third song in Act 1. It was also one of the last songs written for the play, but there was an older version of it that was changed. For the older version, see Making Good. Plot Madame Morrible tells Elphaba that she will write to the Wizard, and tell him about Elphaba. Elphaba, who has always wanted to meet, and work with the Wizard, is happy about this. For most of this song, Elphaba is the one singing, as Madame Morrible leaves in the beginning of the song, Elphaba says that when someone is working with the Wizard, no one thinks there strange. no sister will act upset about being related to someone once the work with the Wizard, and that no father would be proud. She also thinks that maybe while working with the Wizard, he will take away her green skin. And she says that she somehow new that the in all of oz, people would all be talking about something, that was all to do with her. The song before this one is Dear old Shiz. And the song after it is What is this feeling?. Lyrics. Sung=Normal Text Spoken='Bold' Madam Morrible ' Oh, Miss Elphaba' Many years I have waited For a gift like yours to appear Why, I predict the Wizard Could make you his Magic grand vizier! My dear, my dear I'll write at once to the Wizard Tell him of you in advance With a talent like yours, dear There is a defint-ish chance If you work as you should You'll be making good Elphaba Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried To suppress or hide Is a talent that could Help me meet the Wizard If I make good So I'll make good; When I meet the Wizard, Once I prove my worth, And then I meet the Wizard What I've waited for since, (Spoken:) Since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom, By my looks, he won't be blinded. Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? No! He'll say to me, "I see who you truly are - A girl of whom I can rely!" And that's how we'll begin The Wizard and I: Once I'm with the Wizard My whole life will change 'Cuz once you're with the Wizard No one thinks you're strange! No father is not proud of you, No sister acts ashamed And all of Oz has to love you When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed And this gift or this curse I have inside Maybe at last, I'll know why When we are hand in hand - The Wizard and I! And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba, A girl who is so superior, Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside Have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree Seem fixated on your verdigris. Would it be all right by you If I de-greenify you?" And though of course, That's not important to me. "All right, why not?" I'll reply Oh, what a pair we'll be The Wizard and I; Yes, what a pair we'll be The Wizard and... Unlimited My future is unlimited And I've just had a vision Almost like a prophecy I know - it sounds truly crazy And true, the vision's hazy But I swear, someday there'll be A celebration throughout Oz That's all to do with me! And I'll stand there with the Wizard, Feeling things I've never felt. And though I'd never show it, I'll be so happy, I could melt! And so it will be For the rest of my life, And I'll want nothing else Till I die. Held in such high esteem. When people see me, they will scream For half of Oz's favorite team; The Wizard And I!!!! Category:Songs